1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structural base assembly or matrix material for construction of ornamental flower beds. The term `ornamental flower bed` as used in this specification and the claims appended thereto does not mean a flower bed which is three-dimensioinal and ornamental on account of the natural height, shape and color of flower plants but a flower bed which is made three-dimensionally ornamental by artificial means.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The hiterto-known ornamental flower beds of this type include one comprising a slant or otherwise shaped earth surface on which flower plants have been planted, a cluster of flower plants grown and trimmed to a predetermined three-dimensional configuration or a fence or hedge populated by vines or the like to give an ornate appearance.
However, the flower bed formed by utilizing the natural ground or landscaping is at best a sloped flower bed on account of the restrictions of cultivation (sowing, germination and growth) and lacks portability so that it can be formed only in a fixed place or position.
The flower bed to be formed by trimming flowers to a given shape is not only disadvantageous in that the flower plants are thereby injured but suffers loses in attractiveness. The flower bed using vines is subject to serious limitations in the kinds of flowers that can be planted and in the three-dimensional shape so that it is poor in landscaping or ornamental effect. Moreover, these flower ends are either not portable or difficult to transport. Recently, there has been developed the so-called "hanging basket flower" which is such that a plurality of flower plants are planted in a wire-mesh basket-type pot which is to be hung indoors or outdoors for viewing.
In this case, fertile soil is put in the hanging basket and the roots of a plurality of flower plants are inserted into the soil through meshes formed at fairly large intervals on one side of the basket in such a manner that the flowers will be exposed on the lateral side. However, it is time- and labor-consuming to plant a large number of flower plants and, in addition, the use of large amounts of soil, moss and so on results in a very large total weight which, by itself, makes the basket difficult to retain its shape. Moreover, the irrigation water is readily evaporated in the top layer of the soil while the bottom layer is always over-moisturized and the earth pressure tends to adversely affect the growth of the plant roots in the bottom layer. Furthermore, it is very difficult to replace only the injured or withered plants.